


How to impress your assassin (Assassins' Drabble Collections)

by oncealiceswann



Series: Drabblemania [2]
Category: Fargo (2014), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Comedy, Crossover, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hector was Lester's fake name, Independent Stories, Keep updating, Lester is the past Hector, Multi, Other tags to be added, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassins' Drabble Collections. Including Guixon, maybe Lornster or Merthur, updating once I have a headconan about assassins. Different styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Impress Your Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> It used to be a one-chapter work, but after writing a few more (other) works I decided that I will make it a Drabble collection, which means it will be a collection of all kinds of short stories of assassins and sometimes their lovers. Keep updating whenever I have a headconan.  
> Mainly guixon, perhaps lornster, not sure about others, but I'll edit once I got an idea.

When Hector entered the apartment he shared with Peter Guillam, the spy who was casually lying on the sofa looked up at him behind the newspapers.

    'How was your day?' He asked.

    Hector slammed the door behind him and went to sit on an armchair opposite the spy. 'Okay,' he answered absently and frowned, 'you seem to have something to tell me today.'

    'Oh yes,' said Peter,' Someone brought you flowers this afternoon.'

    Hector raised his eyebrows and took the flowers Peter handed him. They were nicely wrapped with light purple wrapping papers tied with a green ribbon. Now Peter was looking at him curiously, waiting to see what was hidden in the flowers.

    Hector wasn't sure wether to unwrap the flowers now. Four months ago he moved in with this man because they had discovered each other's secrets, so they had to live together to keep an eye on the other and they made promises not to ruin each other's lives, if either broke the promise, the other one would do the same immediately, and both of them would get killed. That was a tragedy, Hector thought, keeping an annoying relationship to survive. But as a hitman, surviving is too important. And now Peter wanted to get involved in Hector's private life, Hector wasn't sure if it was safe for him.

    'It's fine if you don't want to unwrap it in front of me,' Peter said understandingly,'Many people dislike me. I guess you do the same.'

    ' **Everybody** dislikes me,' Hector said, unwrapping the flowers now, not worrying about Peter any more.

    Peter raised his eyebrows and nodded at the flowers.'Maybe not,' he said,'I'd say this guy's chasing you.'

    Hector was about to reply when a small envelop fell out from the wrappings. He put it aside and was about to carry the flowers upstairs when Peter called from behind.

    'What?'Hector answered impatiently.

    'You don't want to read the note he left you? What if it was something important, like, what if he asked you out?'

    Hector snorted. 'Ask me out? Why would he do that?'

    'As I said just now, I think he might be chasing you.'

    'I don't have the mood for a date at any rate, and he's not my kind.'

    Peter seemed to be getting interested in the conversation. He straightened from the sofa and had a sip from his glass.'Look, it's a boring evening and we both got nothing to do. Why don't you come downstairs and have some wine with me?___It tastes nice I can promise____and we can have a little chat, you know, a relaxing one.'

    'How can you tell that we both got nothing to do?' 

    Peter shrugged. 'This is obvious,' he said, 'your fingers are---'

    'Enough,'Hector stopped him, 'Never mind. Don't you dare ask me any personal questions.'

    Peter chuckled at Hector's nervousness, he accepted Peter's suggestions anyway. He poured a glass of wine and handed it to Hector.

    'Not bad.' Hector said after having a sip.

    Peter chuckled softly. 'Well, I never cheated you. So... I don't understand why you won't read that card.'

    'I have just told you that.' Hector said simply.

    'Alright, but what if he gets upset when he knows you haven't even read it? Or what if he asked you out and wait for you and you don't come? He might be disappointed.'

    'It's fine, he wouldn't expect me to read his note. He knows my temper.'

    'Oh really? Then I think you should accept him.' Peter said.

    'Accept him! Why?'

    Peter put his glass on the table and crossed his legs. 'He seems to know you well, you know.'

    'That's why you think I should accept him? No, definitely not! What shall I do after accepting him anyway? Marry him? Come on, that's just impossible.' He had another sip. He was not good at drinking, but he wasn't even noticing that his mood got higher.

    'Why not? Was that some of the issues you've got? Horrible family? Childhood memories?'

    'For god's sake, Guillam, you are a spy! Am I just that silly to marry a male person and catch people's notice? I have no interest in being sent to the jail right now.'

    'Fine. This is indeed a bit...obvious I'd say,'said Peter,'then why don't you marry a woman? That curly haired girl seemed to admire you. What's her name? The one we met in the pub last month... The one with dark hair and dark eyes, was she called Linda or Lily or something like that? And I think she texted you after that.' He could feel that Hector was slightly drunk, and although Peter was a good drinker, he got higher with Hector. They might give away some of their secrets tonight, Peter thought, and that seemed a bit exciting as well as dangerous, but he made a decision not to mention whatever Hector would say this night. He didn't want to send Hector to jail. They got along well and Peter liked this guy despite the murders he committed. There was something about Hector that he admired.

   'I have to say you have a very good memory, Guillam. Her name doesn't even begin with L. Her name was Sue and yes, she sent me texts, but I never read them. I deleted them alone with her number. No girlfriends for me.'

   'What's the problem this time? She's not your kind?'

   'Of course not.'

   'I could understand if you are afraid of having a relationship with girls, Hector. You had an unpleasant family.'

   'Was't all because of that. But I don't like being too close with people.'

   'Was there anything special in your past made you think like that?' Peter pushed the questions a bit, hoping the alcohol would work. Hector had already had four glasses now and Peter poured him another one. He would get seriously drunk later, Peter thought, a bit excited about that. It was difficult to get Hector drunk, because he never touched alcohol, but very likely Peter could make it this time, and he wondered what Hector would think the next morning.

   'Perhaps I got trust issues. Never know what the hell was that but I think I have.' Hector took the fifth glass and drank a lot from it.

   Oh, this was getting more interesting. Peter dropped his wine on the table and straightedge from the sofa. He planned to listen to Hector's secret word by word. This was a great chance and there's no way he would miss it, so he asked carefully, 'And who caused that?'

   Hector was half dreaming now, his hand clenched without himself noticing, and he moved a bit to find a more comfortable position in the armchair. 'A hitman. I got my present job because of him.'

   This surprised Peter. He never thought there was another hitman in Hector's life. Hector was the best in his career, only Victor Maynard could be compared with him.

   'What was his name? Not Victor Maynard, I suppose?'

   'Victor Maynard! Why the hell? Not that foolish 'man of devotion' who fell in love with his target! It's banned. You can't do that as an assassin. The one I'm talking about was dead. Shot by me. And I was kind of...regret it...' He suddenly got sober, and Peter couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him. He didn't know a lot about Hector's past, but he knew that Hector had been through a lot. 'Go on.' He encouraged Hector. Maybe it was better for him to get it out.

   'I once lived in Minnesota when I was young. My family moved there from Liverpool when I was thirteen or fourteen. I was a coward at school, and my classmates bullied me, especially the one called Sam Hess. He once put me in a barrel and rolled it on the highway. I dared not fight back, because I was weak and small. But everything changed the day I met him.

  'We met in the hospital. I met Sam earlier that day, and he bullied me again, so I got a crooked nose, that was why I went to the hospital. He asked me why I was there and I told him what Sam Hess did to me. I remember he said, this kind of people don't deserve to live. He offered to kill Hess for me and I was scared, but from that day on, the idea of killing never got out of my head. I killed my wife that night. I kill to hide anger and despair. I was scared at first after I killed Pearl, my wife, and called him in great fear. He came immediately and helped me deal with the police. Then he started to train me to do all the things I ought to do as an assassin. He was a nice teacher, but that isn't what I'm gonna say.

   'For two years I followed him and he never did any harm to me. I never doubted he would hurt me untill one day he killed three people in the elevator. He had known them for a while, and one of them was his girlfriend. He killed them without compassion just because he got annoyed with them. I was frightened, frightened that he might kill me as well, maybe he just wanted to use me.

   'I hit his head and ran away. We were discovered because of that. The local police told me he was chasing me, chasing me to kill me. And they knew what I had done. I would get killed there, so I ran away and went home, about to fly to another country when I heard someone broke in.

   'It was him. I knew he was going to hunt me, so I hid behind my bedroom door nervously with a gun in my hand. He said he already forgave me, but I wouldn't believe him. That's why I shot him and---'

   'And?' Peter already felt sorry for him, but he still asked for the full story.

   'He hadn't got a gun in his hand. He forgave me, it was true. God, look at what I've done...' Hector seemed to fight back his tears now, but Peter thought it wouldn't be right to comfort him, because Hector was too proud.

   'I fainted. When I woke up I found myself in the hospital. The police told me I was innocent. He claimed all the crimes and left me a new identity. That's why I came here and became an assassin, that's all.' He couldn't bear it anymore and went up. He shaked a bit but managed to hold one of the arms of the chair. He went straight to his room upstairs, but Peter stopped him gently.

  'Maybe you should read this note,' he said with a comforting voice,'you can't be alone forever. You need someone to love you, Hector.'

  Sometimes Hector thought Peter was too sentimental, and he couldn't love anyone now. He thought himself as a heartless assassin, but now he was too tired to protest, so he just took the envelop from Peter and went upstairs quickly. He didn't want anyone to see him being weak, including Peter.

   Peter didn't read that note after all. He was curious, but now he thought it was more important to give Hector some space since it was the only way to protect him. He thought about Hector being in love with that boy who came to drop him flowers for a while, and immediately deleted that scene in his head. Not happening, he said to himself. Hector wouldn't accept anyone. Oddly, his heart ached for that. He didn't want Hector to be so lonely without anyone to love him. He poured himself another glass of wine and wondered if he should go upstairs and ask Hector if he needed anything when he heard noises coming from upstairs. A minute later, he saw a red faced Hector pulling a big suitcase downstairs. He looked happy and excited, he even blushed and smiled when Peter saw him.

   'What are you doing, Hector?' Peter asked in shock.

   'Bye, Guillam, I'm moving. You can find me at the address written on that note.' He said drowsily.

   'God damn it, Hector, you are drunk! Why the hell are you moving?'

   Hector turned and smirked at him. 'Because I'm in love now.'

   

 

    

    


	2. Catch Me When I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this day Hector decided to take his own life. But unfortunately, his enemy didn't seem to want this. Guixon Drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played pottermore while writing this and I was sorted into Slytherine. Well, I shouldn't think of Hector while being sorted, for I'm not quite a Slytherine person. But it's fine anyway.

       Hector had never thought things would come to this.

       He was facing the sea. It was a beautiful sight, and since no one was there, it was more peaceful and quiet than the others. It seemed to be warm and safe for the helpless ones.

       Everything wax done. His reputation existed no more.

       He was the most expensive in his career. He treasured his reputation at a very young age, and he regarded it as the most important thing in his life, more important than love, more important than his life. And he truly was an excellent assassin. Until this day.

       On this day everything came to an end. On this day he was ashamed of himself. On this day his dirty secrets was discovered by a foolish spy. On this day he was found by Peter Guillam.

       How could this happen? He did not know. He was like a cat, an invisible, silent cat. How could that spy find him? He never made any mistakes before. Those spies had always chased him crazily, but they never succeeded. He was careful, and he had a nice reputation. Until this day.

       Hector turned round. There was no sign of the spy, which was very odd. He was supposed to be chasing him with an awful, silly smirk on his face. Where had he gone? Hector didn't know, and he had no interest. He was lost in his painful thoughts. As an assassin, he could always take pride in his work. But now he was so ashamed of himself.

       There was no way he'd let others laugh at him. He could not let the spy catch him alive. At this moment he didn't care about his life but his reputation. It was much more to him than any other thing.

       The sea looked comforting on an ordinary day. Death, the only way he could protect himself, reached out its arms to hold him, and send him to hell. Somehow he was not determined. What if he didn't make the mistake and wouldn't have to run for life? He wouldn't have to worry about his life that way, and they would bury his bloody secrets along with him in his tombs. But would that be nice for him? No. It wasn't what he wanted.It was strange for an assassin but Hector loved the world too much, even when it treated him with severeness, even when he took up killing for a living. As a child he would watch everything from afar, and admire the beauty of this world. He had no reason to destroy. The reason why he chose to be a hitman was that he was good with a gun, and he thought he could get out of his isolation and be respected. Sadly it had never come true. The lack of love made him an evil person. For all the people who feared him, they did not know they could simply save him by giving him a little love and care, which they never did. Hector was always the devil. So this is the end. Life was just pointless. He spent a whole life seeking love in a wrong way but death was coming and nothing happened.

       A single tear fell down from his cheekbones. He tried hard to hold his tears back before they all well in his eyes. He felt like an innocent child facing the wonder of nature.

       He wept his tears. He could not let others see him. Everything should end quickly, as it always did. He turned around, and jumped into the cold water.

       And now he was falling into the darkness, with death waiting patiently to pull him into its arms. The soothing sound of the tides calmed him down, and in less than a moment he felt he returned to his childhood. He forgot who he was. He felt like a child falling asleep peacefully in mother's arms, warm and safe, the water would protect him. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He was sinking but that was wonderful. He got tired and annoyed and he needed rest in his deepest sleep in the hell---

       But a strong pair of hands held him steadily. Everything was going wrong today--- God wouldn't allow Hector to do anything that easily, not even coming towards death. Hector was already too deep in his sleeping.

       He was sinking and nothing could stop him. He was already the booty of death, but the stranger who was pulling him so hard would not give up. Death put its arms around him tightly, possessing him to make the stranger give in. But the owner of the hands pulled even harder.

       Hector felt like he would be torn apart by these two forces. They were fighting over Hector. Death was pulling him harder than ever, but so did the stranger. He could feel the sound of a human being on the shore. That stranger used all his strength to pull him up. Both forces were very strong, and Hector had no energy to protest. He couldn't even feel his body.

       Hector got a bit waken from his sleep. He could feel the pain of being dragged by the two forces, but he hadn't yet decided which he should follow. Sleeping was sweet and beautiful, but to earn it forever meant to give up everything he loved as a living man without receiving anything he expected. What awaited on the shore could be truly beautiful.

       So he decided to live and follow the stranger, no matter how he would be laughed at, and how his reputation would be ruined. His destiny still wasn't over, and there were dozens of things in the world of living ones that he deserved but somehow had never got. He believed they would be given to him as a prize for his choosing living over death.

       The owner of the hands dragged him from the well of death. Once he was pulled onto the shore and felt oxygen along with the gentle sunlight, he began to breathe heavily and cough.

       'Hush, thank God.' He heard someone whispering, and someone dried his body with a warm, smooth towel. Then he dried Hector's hair carefully with that towel.

       He thought it might be a fisherman who saved him. And he thought that stranger might ask him how he felt soon after he got on the land but he didn't. Instead, when Hector's breathing calmed down and he stopped coughing, he was pulled into a hug gently.

       'Shh... It's okay now, dear.' The stranger comforted him.

       Dear? Who could that be? He had no one in the world according to his memory.

       'I can't imagine what it would be like when you are gone, with the tides... Don't do that again, alright? You scared me.' His voice was soothing, and he stroked Hector's hair patiently while talking to him.

       'Hmm...' Hector remained his eyes shut for a bit longer and enjoyed the care the stranger gave him. Then he opened his eyes.

       To his surprise it was his enemy who saved him. 'Guillam!' He nearly jumped when he saw the man, but he had no energy. 'So you were coming to laugh at me--- You saw everything, yet you still want to insult me! Look at you--- I don't even know how you could bear yourself, bastard!'

       He was overwhelmed by his angst again, and the stranger--- Peter Guillam, the one who destroyed him and saved him in the fucked same day--- seemed worried.

       'Calm down, Hector, you are still weak.' He hesitated, then put a hand onto Hector's shoulder.

       'I'm sorry,' he said earnestly, 'I didn't mean to do this to you... It was my job, but I promise, I never wanted you to die. I even planed--- Though I know it would be hardly possible--- When I get you, I'm going to beg them not to kill you but arrange a better place for you. I could understand you, you know. It's a waste if you die this way. I love you. I really do--- I know what the kind of person you are, and it makes me despearate. You'd never know how much I wanted you---'

       He stopped and seemed embarrassed. He didn't know what to do, so he observed Hector's face. He was shocked, for God's sake, this was really shocking. He knew he should wait for Hector to react, but he decided he would waste the chance no more.

       He got closer to Hector, but Hector didn't protest. So he got nearer and nearer until... The last thing he remembered was snogging that tiny assassin hard. His tongue brushed Hector's lips, and they both trembled. Hector thought for a moment and snogged back. Yes, coming back was worthy, he thought, and he closed his eyes. His arms went up to stroke Peter's neck and pulled him closer.

       Peter moaned when he felt Hector's teeth biting his tongue. Wow, this assassin was really hot, he thought. He wrapped an arm around the man in front of him and breathed in Hector's scent greedily. It was the smell of life, mixed with the smell of salty water. Anyway, he was back, and they finally got together.

      They snogged for a little longer and Peter pulled back slightly. 'This could be a good start,' He said, smiling, 'Welcome back.' He gazed into Hector's eyes. He saw something he's never seen there. Pain, love and understanding, too much feelings in them that his heart ached. 'I love you,' he repeated.

      They kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr. (But it's useless.) Still, my Tumblr user name is oncealiceswann.


End file.
